An electronic power module may be designed, e.g., as a B6 bridge or as a single half-bridge. As a rule, the power module comprises several semiconductor components which are physically connected together in parallel, such as IGBTs or MOSFETs, with which the required current is provided each time. In this case, these semiconductor components are of the same type and are designed, e.g., as silicon IGBTs with upstream connected silicon diodes. Alternatively, a silicon carbide diode can be connected in parallel to a silicon IGBT. The semiconductor components connected in parallel, however, are always from the same manufacturer and are of the same type. Furthermore, one tries to distribute the current in the power module as symmetrically as possible over all semiconductor components connected in parallel. As a rule, this power module is optimized for a compromise between conduction losses and switching losses. However, only one point of a trade-off characteristic curve can be used therewith, and a characteristic of the power module is based on a compromise design of only one type of semiconductor component.